1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field-installable optical connector, and more particularly, to an optical connector with a pre-assembled optical fiber stub.
This Application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-14931, filed on Jan. 25, 2007, No. 2007-95448, filed on Mar. 30, 2007, and No. 2007-95449, filed on Mar. 30, 2007, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Background Art
An exemplary optical connector that can be installed in an optical fiber tip at a connection site includes a pre-assembled optical fiber stub fixed in a ferrule.
In the optical connector, an optical fiber end to be terminated is spliced with a pre-assembled optical fiber end within a splicing mechanism provided to a rear end of the ferrule.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-345753 discloses an optical connector which includes a ferrule with a pre-assembled optical fiber. In the disclosed optical connector, the pre-assembled optical fiber is spliced with a second optical fiber within a splicing member.
To prevent connection loss in such an optical connector, the second optical fiber must be pressed against the pre-assembled optical fiber with sufficient force.
In some environmental conditions such as temperatures, however, the abutting force of the second optical fiber may become impaired, which increases connection loss.